All that Matters
by DreamsofPurpleRoses
Summary: Harry leapt forward and latched onto him,thin arms wrapped tight around his shoulders,sobbing onto his chest.Sirius hugged him back.He stroked his godson's hair,never wanting to let him go again."It's so dark,Sirius."Harry whispered."Everything's so dark"


**One shot**

**Rated T for torture, violence, mild swearing, and hints of Remus/Sirius**

**This has been sitting in my documents for a while and I decided to post it. Hope you enjoy it:) Although I warn you it can get a bit sad at times.**

**The Flash back is marked like **_this_

**Summary: ****Harry has been missing for a month now. Sirius wants to go after him, but the Order says they need to plan first. This doesn't go over well with Sirius. They know where Harry is, but won't rescue him yet. Sirius decides to take matters into his own hands. What he sees when he finds Harry is enough to crush any brave soul. So you can imagine how Sirius feels when he finds out that Dumbledore's been keeping secrets...**

**It is a rather long one shot, but give it a shot. I think it's rather good. Not to toot my own horn:)**

…

"We need to go save him!" A fist slammed down on a table, causing the whole thing to shake and for the occupants of said table to jump back in their seats. The owner of the fist was none other than notorious mass murder, Sirius Black. And while Sirius really wasn't a killer, the look on his face told everyone in the room that if they didn't listen to him, he would be.

Dumbledore, who was sitting across from Sirius, placed his fingertips to his temples. "Sirius, we have already told you. We cannot rescue Harry till we have a plan. It would be a suicide mission."

"I don't care!" Sirius yelled. "He was captured three weeks ago! We can't just leave him there!" Why couldn't they understand? Harry was his god son, his responsibility. He was already beating himself up about letting Dumbledore send Harry back to the Dursely's where he was captured. Sitting here and doing nothing while Harry was in the clutches of Voldemort was unacceptable.

Molly Weasley spoke up, her voice shaking slightly. Sirius could tell she was also worried. "Severus told us that Harry was still alive."

"But has Snape actually seen Harry? No! Voldemort hasn't let anyone see him. You want to know why? Because he's been torturing him nonstop for the past three weeks!" Molly shrunk back in her chair, flinching like most of the table, at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"Don't talk like that, Sirius." She whispered, tearing up a bit. Arthur placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

Sirius hated being mean, but they had to understand the circumstances. "Don't pretend, Molly. You know it's the truth. We don't know what state Harry is in. He could be insane by now. To Voldemort Harry is nothing but a toy to be played with until he breaks."

Hermione stood up. "Cut it out, Sirius!" Ron pulled on her arm to get her to sit back down, but she refused. "Don't think like that! Harry will be fine." Her voice shook with sobs on that last sentence.

Sirius nearly exploded. How could they be so content with lying to themselves? "Don't think like what, Hermione? Don't think the truth? All of you know as well I as do that Harry will not be fine. He could be under the Cruciatius curse right now, screaming his head off, wondering why the hell his friends haven't rescued him!" He glared at everyone at the table, daring them to contradict him. Harry was in trouble and they didn't see the need to barge in and save him, no matter what the cost.

Hermione fell back into her seat, tears falling down her face. Sirius felt a twang of remorse for making her cry, but it was needed. It was the only way they would understand.

"Sirius…" Dumbledore said calmly, though Sirius could hear the annoyance in his voice. "We are waiting for word from Severus. We have to have a plan. If we go now, there will be casualties. We can't afford that. Voldemort is gaining more Death Eaters by the day. He will soon out number us ten to one."

He knew it was bad of him, but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to punch the old man in the face. "What don't you understand?" He shouted. "If we wait any longer Harry will die. We don't need a plan. We need to do something. Snape is telling us nothing. Please, Dumbledore. See reason."

Dumbledore glanced at the others around the table, considering what was said. "Alastor and I have already discussed this. We should hear from Severus in about a week. We will formulate a plan then."

Sirius stared in disbelief. "A week? A week, Dumbledore? But we know where he is! We could go right now! Please, rethink this. Who are we fighting for everyday? Harry. He gives people hope. If he dies, all hope is lost. He's my god son…I can't lose him. Remus, tell him." He looked at his friend with pleading eyes.

The werewolf said nothing.

"My word is final." A fire lit up inside Sirius. He wanted to tear Dumbledore's calm face apart. Instead he settled for screaming, grabbing the chair behind him, and chucking it across the table. The Order of the Phoenix jumped out of the seats to avoid the chair that barely missed their heads. The chair slammed into the opposite wall and broke, scattering pieces of wood all over the floor. Eyes stared at him like he was crazy.

Yelling cuss words like a madman, Sirius stalked up the stairs to his room. No matter what Dumbledore said, he wasn't going to let Harry suffer for another minute. Whether the old man was with him or not, he was going and no one could stop him. Throwing open the door to his room; he scanned the place, looking for anything that could be useful. There! Honey dukes chocolate. He placed this in his pocket. Harry would probably be hungry. It would be good if he had some food on him. He looked around again. And a dagger would be useful. He grabbed this too. Other than that nothing else seemed like it would help. Of course you couldn't see much because of all the clutter. Sirius still lived like a teenager. Satisfied that he was ready, Sirius went over to the window that he had used to sneak out when he lived here when he was young. There wasn't a second to lose.

Using agility he was surprised he still possessed, Sirius forced open his window, placed his legs over the side and jumped, landing in a crouch on the ground. His legs stung a bit, and he knew he would be sore in the morning, but at the moment that didn't matter. Saving Harry is what mattered.

It was late, so when he ran out into the middle of the street to get away from the Apparation wards no one could see him, and no cars were around to run him over. He was about to turn on his heel and disappear, until a voice stopped him. "Sirius, you know cars can come out of nowhere, right?"

Sirius turned and glared at his friend. Remus wasn't going to stop him from leaving. "I'm going to save Harry. You can't stop me."

Remus sighed, walking closer. "I wasn't going to stop you. I'll come with you."

"Really?" Sirius asked. He was actually happy he wouldn't have to go alone. Especially since it was Remus going with him.

"Of course," Remus came close and grabbed Sirius's shoulders, looking at him seriously. "Sirius, listen to me. I want you to be prepared for what you might see."

Sirius scoffed. "I'm ready for anything, Remus." In truth he wasn't, but he wanted to appear fearless for his best friend. "We're going to save Harry, and he can stay with me. We're going to be a family, Remus. You, me, and Harry. Dumbledore and the others can find headquarters somewhere else. Harry will be safe."

Remus gave him a sad look. "Just…just be prepared, Sirius." He grabbed Sirius's hand, holding it tight. "Ready to go?"

"I've been ready for the past three weeks." Gripping the hand back, Sirius turned on his heel and disappeared, pulling Remus along with him. After the feeling of being sucked through a tube the width of the straw died down, the two men were left standing at the gates of Malfoy Manor.

Both Sirius and Remus were reasonably tall people, but even they were dwarfed by the sheer size of the metal gates. The inscription '_Cruor forever putus' _was stated clearly and boldly across the surface. The two continued to hold hands, standing in the shadow of the massive structure in front of them. The gate stretched out for what seemed like miles to the left and right.

"You have a plan, right, Sirius?" Remus whispered. Sirius laughed, squeezing Remus's hand tighter.

"You know me better than that, Remus." Remus sighed in exasperation. "Well how are we supposed to get in, smart one?" He questioned.

Sirius scanned the gate, looking for an opening of some sort. "We could climb the fence." It was a reasonable suggestion.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Creative idea with only one problem. There are protection charms surrounding the gate." Well that crushed that plan.

"We could dig under the gate."

"Oh, so you brought a shovel?"

"No."

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"It was an in the moment kind of thing."

They were trying to come up with more ideas when they heard voices. "Crap," Remus hissed. He tried to pull Sirius back into the trees behind them, but Sirius refused. "Remus, I have an idea." He leaned over and whispered it in the werewolf's ear. Remus shook his head. "That's stupid. It'll never work."

Sirius chuckled. "That's exactly what you said to James's plan to get Lily to go out with him."

"Yeah, because it was stupid and guess what," Remus paused for effect. "It didn't work."

"Don't be such a spoil sport." Sirius punched his arm affectionately, before turning into his dog form and bounding up to the gates. Remus threw his hands up in defeat and walked over to his assigned spot, hoping that this plan would work and that they wouldn't both be killed.

Two Death Eaters came into view, talking as they walked through the grounds, having a nice little chit chat about one of the latest raids. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud barking. They turned to see a big black dog, barking, jumping, and wagging his tail.

Remus had to suppress a laugh at Sirius's behavior. Sirius had rolled onto his stomach, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Remus thought he looked like the cutest dog in the world. The Death Eaters instantly converged on the gate, putting their hands through the spaces, trying to pet Sirius. They were obviously newbies, not the least bit suspicious as to why a dog would be anywhere near the Malfoy Manor. Sirius allowed them to stroke his fur a few times before moving a little ways away from them, so they could no longer pet him.

"Come here, little doggie. Come here." They waved their hands and whistled, but Sirius remained out of their reach, running in circles as he tried to catch his tail. Realizing that the dog wasn't coming any closer, one Death Eater raised his wand to open the gate. The other slapped his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"I'm opening the gate so I can pet the dog." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if it's a spy?" Seeing as one of the Death Eaters was getting suspicious, Sirius made a whining noise in the back of his throat.

"Devin…it's a dog." The second Death Eater must have felt embarrassed about suspecting a dog. He allowed the first to open the gates and step towards Sirius. When both Death Eaters had made their way through the gates, Remus caught one side and held it open with one hand. He used the other hand to pull out his wand and casting a stunning curse at one of the Death Eaters. He fell with a thud. The other Death Eater, Devin, spun around; staring shocked at the still body of his comrade. Sirius took this opportunity to turn back into his human form and pounce on the unsuspecting Devin.

The weight pushed both of them to the ground. Sirius pulled the dagger from his pocket and held it up to the man's neck. Devin was still confused, shocked that all of that had happened so quickly. "Who are you?" He was afraid.

"Where is Harry?" Sirius hissed, pressing the dagger lightly into the man's skin. Devin gulped, sweating slightly. "Who?"

"You know bloody well who! Tell me!" The man quivered under Sirius's scary, harsh tone.

"I am ordered not to tell." The knife pressed deeper, drawing blood. "Well, now your orders have changed."

Devin coughed furiously before answering. "He is in the Dark Lord's chambers, in a room off to the side."

"_What?" _Sirius's voice was quiet, but both the Death Eater and Remus could feel the anger behind the words.

Devin felt the need to elaborate. "The Dark Lord wanted to always have the boy in his sight. And the boy was getting sick down in the dungeons. The Dark Lord didn't want him to die that easily, so he moved him." This was all Sirius needed to know.

"Stun him, Remus." His friend obliged, and man fell limp. Sirius kicked the man in the side, and then walked over to Remus. He placed a gentle kiss on Remus's cheek, causing the werewolf to blush. "Told you it would work. Now take his robe and mask. We need to blend in to get to Voldemort's rooms." He shuddered at the thought of Harry being trapped there.

Remus went over to the first Death Eater, while Sirius pulled the robes over the head of Devin. They were soft and light, and to his surprise extremely comfortable as he put them on. The mask, though, was hot and stuffy. He could barely see out of it, let alone breathe. Turning, he saw Remus decked out in Death Eater clothing too. The outfits were a bit big, hanging around them. They couldn't complain. It was the best they could do.

"Do your best Death Eater impression." Sirius told Remus, grinning under his mask.

Remus sighed, knowing that if he didn't Sirius would just ask again. He slouched his shoulders and made his voice deeper. "Yes, my lord. Of course, my lord. No problem, my lord. You want me to kill myself? Sure, my lord." Sirius laughed.

"Alright, enough playing around, Sirius. We still have to find out where the Dark Lord's rooms are to get to Harry." He saw Sirius's mood visibly darken at the mention of his god son. Even though Sirius acted like he wasn't worried, Remus knew he was. "Let's go."

The two of them walked through the gates, which remained held open with the body of the first Death Eater. They had a ways to go to even make it to the manor itself. The Malfoy's owned a lot of property. Sirius and Remus were constantly looking around at the decorations that were dotted here and there. There were fountains of marble and hedges shaped like animals. If it were not for the path that stretched in front of them, they would have gotten lost, as distracted as they were.

So focused were they on the house that was growing larger and larger the closer they came, that when a snow white peacock strutted out in front of them, Sirius nearly freaked out. His wand was out before his mind caught up. Remus chuckled and lowered Sirius's arm. "It's a bird, Sirius. Just a bird."

Sirius placed his wand back in his pocket, more than a little embarrassed. "Damn, Peacock. Why would somebody need a peacock? Stupid bird…" Sirius muttered under his breath the rest of the way.

They stopped just short of the steps that lead up to the front door. Remus whistled. "That's a big house."

Sirius scoffed. "That? I've seen bigger."

Remus shot Sirius an unbelieving look. "You've seen a house bigger than this? Where?"

"My family was rich, Remus. I used to live in a house three times this size before my father got paranoid and moved us. My brother had a lot of friends who had houses like this. He was younger than me, so I had to tag along to watch him. It was kind of annoying but…he was my brother after all."

"That's one of the few times you've mentioned your brother to me." Remus wished he could see Sirius's face. Sirius barley talked about his brother, and Remus had no idea why.

"I don't like to talk about him." Sirius mumbled. That was the answer he always gave. Remus decided to drop the subject. They had more important things to do.

Cautiously they moved up the steps. The doors were huge, with a snake head door knocker. They were slightly open. Sirius froze, his hand on the handle. He looked to Remus. "What if Harry's dead, Remus? I don't think I can handle that." It was the first time Remus had ever seen Sirius this scared.

He put his arms around Sirius, pulling him into a hug and placing his head on Sirius's shoulder. "It'll be alright. Harry isn't dead. He's the boy-who-lived, remember? We're going to find him and take care of him. I promise." Sirius stared off into space for a second.

"I love you, Remus." He whispered. Remus was a taken back for a second. It was the first time Sirius had said that. But he smiled. He had been waiting for it.

"I love you, too." They stood that way for a moment, just soaking it in, before pushing open the doors as one. Inside was the entrance hall, which much to their surprise was empty. No Death Eaters were around. They hesitantly entered. There was a chandelier above them, held by a golden chain.

"Before you ask, yes, I have seen a bigger chandelier than that." Sirius teased. Remus rolled his eyes. They moved inside and the door slammed shut loudly behind them. They flinched, expecting somebody to appear to find the cause of the noise. But nobody did.

Sirius walked forward, glancing around. There were lots of hallways, and Death Eaters could be hiding anywhere. Suddenly, Sirius began laughing. He realized how stupid they were being. Remus whispered harshly. "Sirius! What are you doing? Somebody will find us!"

"Remus, don't you get it? We look like Death Eaters. We don't need to sneak around. Death Eaters are supposed to be here."

Remus laughed too, and the two men walked through the house like they owned it, laughing the whole way. This quickly ended when they realized they had no idea where they were going, and were utterly lost. "How are we supposed to find Harry if we don't even know where we're going?"

"I have no idea." They continued walking, hoping to find something to give them some hint as to where they should go. Sirius turned a corner, looking for a sign or something of that nature, but instead ran smack dab into Lucius Malfoy, who huffed indignantly.

"How dare you!" He scolded. He paused for a second, looking them up and down. "Why aren't you two in the meeting? It is required that all Death Eaters other than the Dark Lord's inner circle be there."

Sirius gulped. _Lie, lie, lie_, he thought to himself. Clearing his throat, he deepened his voice. "Yeah, well, you see, we were on our way there, to the meeting, but the Dark Lord wanted us to do something else."

"Yeah," Remus took over, seeing an opportunity to get information. "He wanted us to check on the prisoner and see if he could be moved. He wants to show off the boy to the other Death Eaters, since they have yet to see him. That is why he called the meeting."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Really? I was not informed. But what are you doing here? The Dark Lord's chambers are nowhere near."

Time to see if he could make this part of the story believable. "We were going to follow his orders, it is just we have no idea where his rooms are."

"You two sound familiar…" Lucius inspected them silently. Both Sirius and Remus were ready to run and take their chances if they were recognized. "Were you in my group during that last raid?"

"Yeah!" Sirius nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "Yeah, we were there doing…stuff." Well that ended weakly.

It seemed to be enough for Lucius. "Well if the Dark Lord ordered it…to get to his chambers you must go down this hall and turn left, then continue walking till you find the third right. At the end of the hall you will find his rooms. Do not touch anything and do not enter any of the rooms except the one the boy is in. If you do the Dark Lord will not be happy. Understand?"

They nodded. They made a move to move past Lucius, but the Death Eater continued to block their path. "We're just gonna go now…" Sirius said, aggravated. The more time was wasted, the less likely chance they would be able to save Harry.

Lucius moved out of the way and watched as they left. "Stupid newbies…" he muttered, and then he too left to find out why he hadn't been told the real purpose of the meeting.

"Stupid Death Eaters…" Sirius muttered, while Remus dragged him along. They followed the directions they were given, thanks to Remus who was the one who was actually listening, and were greeted with the sight of huge doors at the end of a hall. They obviously led to where the Dark Lord stayed. The doors were made out of a dark wood. On the surface were snakes, carved into the surface. Expect these etchings were moving and hissing, traveling around the wood.

"Remus… is it stupid to be afraid of touching that door." Sirius asked.

"I think it's justified." Remus agreed.

Sirius watched as one of the snakes slithered around the doorknob, as if daring him to open it. It was taunting him. It knew that he wanted to get inside. Sirius stepped closer and the snake hissed, showing wooden fangs. Sirius glared. Harry was somewhere behind that door. There was no way a dumb snake would keep him from his god son. He took the dagger from his pocket and came towards the door. The snake continued to hiss. Acting subconsciously, Sirius stabbed the blade into the snake's stomach.

It withered, falling off the door and onto the floor. Almost as if on cue, Remus shot a fire spell, causing the snake to turn to ash. The other snakes on the door hurriedly slunk away from the knob, not wanting to meet the same fate as the first. Without a second thought Sirius grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and threw the door open. He nearly choked.

The main room was huge. There was a gigantic bed, with black hangings covering it. The ceiling reached way above their heads, and was very much like the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, showing the night sky outside. There were couches placed periodically around the room; shades of green, black, and grey. Huge windows took up one whole wall with a perfect view of the half-moon outside. The floor was a nice dark green carpet, soft to the touch. But what stunned Sirius most of all was that this was not the only room.

On the walls there were doors that lead to more rooms on each side. They weren't labeled. And there were halls, which contained more doors. A person could easily get lost. A feeling of hopelessness overtook Sirius. How where they supposed to find Harry in this? He berated himself for not getting more information out of the Death Eater.

Remus's head perked up suddenly. "Do you hear that?" he whispered, his eyes searching. Sirius listened, but heard nothing. Remus's hearing far surpassed his own, though, so he wasn't surprised.

"What is it?" He asked. Remus walked forward, lifting his head.

"I think it's…crying." Remus continued moving toward the sound, turning down one of the halls. He stopped. Sirius came up behind him, looking over his shoulder. Remus pointed. "The sound is coming from there." He was pointing towards the very end of the hall, where there was a cell door. They walked forward, and as they got closer, Sirius could also hear the noise. Remus was right. Sobs reached his ears. A hand clenched his heart. It sounded a lot like Harry.

When they reached the door, Sirius glanced through the bars. It was too dark to see anything. He gave the door a slight push and it swung open. That was not a good sign. It meant that the door didn't need to be locked because there was no way the occupant of the cell would be able to escape.

Remus shot a ball of light up at the ceiling that was almost bright enough to light the whole room. The corners remained dark. Sirius entered, searching for anything. He noted the bloodstains on the walls with a shiver. A pale hand poked out of the darkness, covered in blood. Walking closer, Sirius could make out the shape of a body, curled in on itself, shaking with sobs. Sirius fell to his knees near the figure. "Remus, move the light over slightly." When this was done, you could see the body in full relief.

Sirius gasped. It was Harry. Only you couldn't tell if you didn't look hard enough. Sirius placed a hand on the boy's damaged back, causing Harry to flinch. He sat up and scooted deeper into the corner, his eyes wide, quivering. "Who's there?" He sobbed.

Remus bent down next to Sirius, staring at the weak, injured boy in front of them. Harry was bloody, beaten, bruised…

"He's blind…" Sirius whispered in disbelief. Harry's once bright green eyes where dulled, clouded over with a fog of blindness. His eyes didn't look at them, but looked at everything and at the same time nothing. Sirius sat, stunned. Harry was blind…how could this be?

"Who's there?" Harry yelled, sinking deeper and deeper into the corner. Sirius reached out of comforting hand, but Remus stopped it. He realized a touch would make Harry lose it if he didn't know who was touching him.

"It's us, Harry. Sirius and Remus. We're here to take you home. "The boy paused for a second.

"Sirius?" He whispered, eyes shooting left and right as if searching for him. He reached out a shaking hand and Sirius allowed Harry to touch his face, after he had ripped off the Death Eater's mask. Harry's pale hands moved over his face, trying to piece together what he was feeling. "Is it you?"

Sirius reached out and took the boy's hands in his own. "It's me, Harry." A small smile crept onto Harry's face, slowly as if he wasn't used to it. It disappeared quickly.

Harry ripped his hands away, shaking again. "This is a trick, isn't it?" Sirius tried to comfort him, but Harry hit his hands away. "It's a trick…like last time. A trick…" Harry grabbed his knees, burying his face and yelled out to no one. "I'm sorry. I'll scream louder next time, I promise. I promise…please…make it stop…" Sirius's brave façade crumbled as tears poured down his god son's face. He wanted to hold Harry, to hug him, to protect him from the horrors in his mind. It crushed him that he couldn't.

"Harry, it is me. No trick. Please, believe me." He begged Harry to trust him.

Harry shook his head, his voice accusing. "That's what you said last time."

Remus tried to convince the boy. "It's us, Harry. We're real. We want to rescue you. You have to trust us."

"Prove it."

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other. How did they prove who they were to somebody who couldn't see? Sirius came up with the answer first. He grabbed Harry's hands even though the boy struggled. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry froze.

"Sirius?" Harry moved forward slightly. "You promise you're real?"

A sad smile flashed across Sirius's face. "I promise." Immediately after these words left his mouth, Harry leapt forward and latched onto him, thin arms wrapped tight around his shoulders, sobbing onto his chest. Sirius hugged him back, noticing how thin Harry was. He stroked his god son's hair, never wanting to let him go again. "It's so dark, Sirius." Harry whispered. "Everything's so dark…"

Sirius held him tighter and whispered words of comfort in his ear. He told Harry that everything would be okay. He knew he was lying but that didn't matter. As he held Harry, he vowed he would never let anyone hurt his god son ever again. "I don't know any prophecy, Sirius. I don't know what he's talking about." Sirius didn't know either. What he did know, however, was that Voldemort would pay for what he did to Harry.

"Sirius, you have to let me see what I can do for Harry." Remus coaxed Sirius's arms away from Harry. Reluctantly, Sirius released his grip and lay Harry down on the floor so they could see the damage done. It hit full force. There was not one area of Harry's skin that wasn't marred in some way. Cuts and burns covered his body, some which were still bleeding. Remus pulled out his wand and muttered as he moved it over Harry's body. The spells didn't seem to have any affect. Remus seemed confused. "I…I don't understand why it isn't working."

Harry reached out and searched for Remus's arm. We he found it, he grabbed hold. "He…he tortured me…for so long…he said the scars wouldn't go away…" This only made Remus more determined to find a way. But as Harry said, they did not disappear. This made Remus frustrated.

They gently turned Harry over. The damage to his back was worse. One cut that caught their attention ran from Harry's right shoulder, down his back, and disappeared under his shorts. It was pitch black. Sirius touched it and Harry let out a gasp of pain. "Harry…how did this happen?"

Harry hesitated before answering. "He…he was…" A few more tears leaked from Harry's eyes.

"What was he doing?" Sirius felt his anger bubbling up inside of him.

Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it. "It doesn't matter…"

Sirius was going to press the subject, except Remus spoke first. "What caused this mark?"

"He said that I wasn't screaming loud enough…he pulled out this knife and dragged it down my back. I was wondering why it hurt so much…he told me it was poisoned."

They scanned the rest of his back. Again Remus tried and failed to heal any of the injuries. What was pressing on Sirius's mind was how thin Harry was. "When was the last time you ate?" He helped Harry into a sitting position. Harry was too weak to sit up on his own, so he leaned against Sirius, hugging him and laying his head against Sirius's arm. "Two days ago…" he mumbled.

"Two…two days?" Sirius nearly lost his breath. "Does he not feed you at all?"

Harry gripped Sirius closer. "He only feeds me when he is completely satisfied with a torture session." Sirius remembered the chocolate he had in his pocket. Good thing he had brought it with him. Breaking off small pieces, he gently feed it to Harry, who ate it gratefully. Soon the whole bar was gone. Harry would have to get more food soon, but at least the chocolate could hold him for a bit.

He felt Harry shivering against him. Sirius finally realized something was off. "You're in a lot more pain than you're letting on, aren't you Harry?" The boy's tears soaked the arm of the robe Sirius was wearing.

"Yes…" Harry's voice was barely audible.

"Why are you hiding it?" Sirius was starting to become concerned with Harry's mental state.

Harry hid his face in Sirius's arm. His voice cracked. "He hurts me more when I show pain. When I scream…he hurts me so I scream louder."

Sirius almost couldn't believe how much pain Harry had been put through. "How did he hurt you?" Remus listened closely. If he knew what caused the injuries, he might be able to heal them.

Sirius stroked Harry's hair when the boy began talking, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. "He uses knifes to cut me and stab me so I bleed…he always wants me to bleed. He likes to carve words into my skin…see?" He turned a bit and felt around till he found what he was looking for. He pointed at a mark near his collar. There, etched into his skin, was one word.

"Pet?" Sirius asked.

Harry quickly hid the mark, ashamed of it. "That's what he calls me…" he quickly changed the subject. "He also uses whips. Fiery ones that burn me. And he beats me when I misbehave. After he uses the Cruciatius curse. He…" Harry's voice faltered. He didn't continue the sentence, too overwhelmed with memories. Sirius didn't care that Harry was withholding information. All he cared about was taking away Harry's pain. He pulled his godson into his lap, letting Harry lay his head on his chest. Remus was sad as he looked at the totally crushed expression on Sirius's face as he held his broken god son close to him. He hated it. Sirius only had him and Harry in the world. And now Harry was most likely broken beyond repair. He saw how Harry flinched at every touch and every small sound that was made. But he also saw that even both of them were crying, they were just happy to be together, sharing each other's pain.

"Nobody will ever hurt you again, Harry." Sirius promised.

"Is that so?" A voice laughed. Harry was ripped from Sirius's embrace, and flew across the room into Voldemort's arms. The second Voldemort wrapped one of his arms around Harry's thin waist; Harry began whimpering and shaking, his bottom lip quivering. Voldemort's other hand brushed over Harry's skin. "You always know when it's me, don't you, Pet?" Harry tried to struggle, reaching out to where he remembered Sirius being. Voldemort pulled his hands back and held them in place. "I came to have our daily torture session…your little friends can stay and watch." Voldemort grinned at the horrified expression of Harry's face.

Sirius stood up fast, his expression frightening. "Give Harry back. _Now." _

"Black, isn't it? I heard that you are his god father. You've been thinking about him, haven't you, Pet. You think about your god father all the time. He's finally come to rescue you." Voldemort chuckled and turned his heartless gaze on Sirius and Remus. "I must applaud you on getting this far. I was quite shocked when Lucius came to me and asked why he hadn't been told the real purpose of the Death Eater meeting. He explained to me about how he had come across two Death Eaters who were not in the meeting. When questioned, they told him that I had given them orders to see if the prisoner was fit enough to be moved. Lucius was tricked by this little ploy. He will be punished later. You two managed to make it here and find Harry. I'm afraid this is as far as you'll get, however. My little pet isn't going anywhere. He is mine."

Sirius wasn't going to just take that. There was no way he had come all the way here to leave without Harry. "I am not leaving without my god son."

"Then this is going to be a lot of fun." Chains shot up from the stone floor and wrapped themselves around Remus and Sirius, holding them in place. Sirius yelled and cussed, yanking at the bonds with all his might, trying to get to Harry.

Harry's head moved side to side, his eyes searching for what he couldn't see. "Sirius? Sirius, what was that? Help me, please…" Voldemort placed a hand over Harry's mouth, blocking out his voice.

"Leave him alone!" Sirius roared. "Can't you see he's been tortured enough? He's broken. Just let him go!" While Sirius was shouting, Remus was slowly twisting his wrists, working slowly and painfully to get free of the chains.

Voldemort smirked. "There is still that spark of defiance in his eyes." One of his pale fingers traced a circle around Harry's eyes.

"What spark of defiance? He's blind!" A small tear ran down Harry's face at the word 'blind'. It was hard to take in.

"Yes…That is one of the best decisions I've ever made. You remember that day, Pet. It was beautiful…" Voldemort had put his face very close to Harry's face, talking in his ear. Harry flinched, a small sob escaping him.

"What could you possibly have to gain from taking his sight?" Sirius's voice shook as tears threatened to fall when he learned more and more about Harry's imprisonment.

"Just imagine it. Without his sight, he doesn't know where the knife will cut. Or what torture I have planned. He doesn't know what spell he will be put under next. He can't see what I will do…" Voldemort's hand ran over Harry's chest, pressing down on the cuts that were littered over his skin. Harry's screams were muffled by the hand over his mouth. The Dark Lord whispered in his ear and removed the hands. "You know the punishment for trying to escape, Pet."

"No…please…" Harry begged. "Please…"

"Please, what?"

Harry gulped. "Please, Master. Have mercy…"

"You were going to leave me, Pet. I need to teach you a lesson…you know you are mine and will never leave." The arm around his waist tightened.

"Master, please. I won't leave you. Just don't hurt me…please…" Harry was lying through his teeth, but that was what Voldemort wanted to hear. He couldn't feel the horrible pain that he felt when he tried to escape before again. He just couldn't.

It hurt Sirius to see Harry begging like that, scared out of his mind. He didn't know what punishment was being mentioned, but could tell how bad it was by how weak Harry was acting. Harry was strong, and would never break down like this unless it was called for.

Voldemort pulled a knife from his robes and pressed in onto a certain spot on Harry's back. Harry hissed in pain. "It is a Master's job to punish his pet when the pet has been disobedient. You have been very naughty, Pet. I want you to scream in front of your god father. You scream so loud when I stab you in your special spot." The knife was pressed in a bit deeper. Tears sprung to Harry's eyes. His mouth opened slightly, his head thrown back.

"Special spot? What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

Remus attempts at getting free were becoming more and more desperate. He believed he knew what Voldemort was mentioning. He had read somewhere that some wizards have a certain spot on their bodies that can cause them agonizing pain. It was created a long time ago by one wizard who wanted to torture his enemies horribly. The spell had long been lost and now in was a genetic thing that was very rare. The thought that Harry had it chilled him to very core. He had to prevent Voldemort from making Harry feel that pain.

"It's a spot where a knife can cause more pain than ten Cruciatius curses. I found it by accident, but I am so glad I did. I only use it for the worse punishments…I thank you for giving me a reason to do so again. His pain is so addictive…" The knife was pulled back, ready to stab forward.

"NO!" Sirius and Remus shouted. It was too late. The metal cut through the air and burrowed deep into Harry's back.

Sirius's heart broke as a horrible, blood-curdling, bone-chilling, inhuman scream was ripped from Harry's throat. Sirius watched hopelessly when Harry's back arched in total agony. His screams echoed around the room, never dying down. They pounded against Sirius's ears, and he finally let go and let the tears fall. He tried to call out to Harry, but the screams were such that he couldn't be heard. Voldemort's eyes were closed, soaking up the pain. He pulled Harry closer to him, digging the knife in deeper. Harry shrieked, his arms spazing out, his utter torment visible on his face. Remus too had given in on his urge to cry, the bonds momentarily forgotten. He found he couldn't look away.

It didn't seem to be enough for the Dark Lord. Deeper and deeper the blade was forced, till it could go no farther. Sirius sunk to his knees, the chains allowing him that small bit of luxury. Each cry from Harry crushed his heart into a fine powder. How could he not be able to stop this? He had just promised Harry that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Yet Harry was in Voldemort's grip, in the most pain Sirius had ever seen in his whole life. He was a terrible god father…

When Harry could scream no more, that was when Voldemort finally, slowly, removed the knife from Harry's back. Harry went limp. Voldemort's arm was the only thing keeping him standing. Blood soaked the lower half of his body, dripping onto the floor. He was crying and shaking, and if his eyes weren't damaged, they would have been filled with pain. "Sirius…" He whimpered.

Sirius could not answer. Words would not come. Voldemort's hands were covered in blood, and he was caressing Harry's chest, leaving streaks of red across his skin. "That was beautiful, Pet. I so love it when you scream."

With a quivering voice that was more than a little raspy, Harry spoke to Voldemort. "I hate you…" he cried. And the boy meant it. The smile slipped off Voldemort's face. He moved forward and forced Harry to his knees into front of Sirius. Dropping the dagger near Sirius's hand, he pulled Harry's arms behind his back, forcing his chest out. "I bet you don't hate your god father, do you, Pet?"

Voldemort took his wand out of his robes and pointed it, not at Harry, but at Sirius. An evil grin spread across his face. "Imperio!"

Sirius felt all the worry that was inside him just wash away. He was floating and Harry was fine. Everything would be alright. Nothing bad could possibly happen. A voice was speaking to him. He wanted to do whatever the voice told him to do. _"Pick up the dagger…" _Sirius obeyed, grabbing the dagger off the floor and held it in his hand. The chains got longer to allow him to do this.

"_Stab him…"_ On this order Sirius hesitated. Who was he stabbing? He forced himself to come back to the real world. He saw Harry in front of him, looking very worried and scared because he had no idea what was going on. Sirius finally realized what was happening. He tried to fight against the Unforgiveable Curse, but only got halfway. He knew what he was doing. He was powerless to stop.

"Let him know it is you."

Sirius reached forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry recognized his touch and tried to reach for him. Voldemort held him back. "I'm sorry, Harry. Please know that. So sorry."

Harry's brow crinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about, Sirius?"

Sirius felt the tears form in his eyes again. Another order. "Stab him. Make it deep. I want him to scream and beg for mercy." Sirius pulled the knife back, his hand shaking.

Harry's blind eyes went wide. "Sirius?" he whispered. Sirius broke down as the hand came down and shoved the knife deep into Harry's stomach. Harry screamed, and Sirius could feel the vibration from the scream run down the knife. Tears poured down Harry's face in pain and betrayal. HIs blood coated Sirius's hand. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry. It's not me, I swear." Sirius wished Harry would believe him. Voldemort was stroking Harry's back, loving the pain that ripped through Harry. He pushed Harry's body forward, making the blade go deeper. Silent screams was all that Harry had left. Sirius could see him going weak. Harry's eyes rolled into the back in his head and he fell forward, out cold. The imperius curse was lifted, leaving Sirius cold and empty. He dropped the knife reached out for Harry, wanting to pull him close and tell him his was sorry for the rest of eternity.

Voldemort didn't give him that choice. The chains pulled him back. Voldemort dragged Harry to a standing position. He said a spell and Harry awoke, gasping for breath. Voldemort's hand moved to a particularly gruesome gash on Harry's side. He dug his nails into the cut, making Harry moan. He had no more screams left in him. "You will not disrespect me like that again, Pet. Understand?" Harry didn't answer right away, so Voldemort pushed his nails in farther.

"Yes, Master…" Harry groaned, squirming in Voldemort's grip.

Voldemort let out that sinister chuckle, and looked at Sirius. "Are you going to save him now, Black?" he hissed. Remus twisted and pulled, and finally, thank Merlin, managed to get free of the chains. He acted quickly, pulling out his wand and releasing Sirius's chains as well. Sirius was up in an instant, growling and storming towards Voldemort. The Dark Lord would have none of that. He placed his hand just below Harry's collar and dragged his nails down the boy's scarred chest. Harry screeched, stopping Sirius in his tracks. "You're no hero. You couldn't even save your brother."

This made Sirius freeze. Remus looked at Sirius curiously. He had to admit he was interested. A smirk worthy of Lucius Malfoy was on Voldemort's face. "You didn't tell them, did you? You didn't tell them that your brother, Regulus, was a Death Eater?"

The disbelief was visible on both Remus and Harry's face. Remus walked over to Sirius and gently grabbed his arm. "Is this true, Sirius?"

Sirius's mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out. He sighed. "Yes."

"Why…didn't you…tell me?" Harry rasped, hurt. Sirius's eyes were downcast. He said nothing.

Voldemort instead talked for him. "He was embarrassed, I suspect. You see, Regulus Black was not just a Death Eater. He was one of the best Death Eaters I ever had." Remus's gaze was on Sirius. He felt…lied to. Sirius told him everything, yet he had left out this one important detail.

"Black here didn't want his brother to be a Death Eater. He is the only person who has ever been foolish enough to disrupt a Death Eater initiation ceremony. You remember that night, Black. Your brother was the only reason you didn't die."

Sirius tried to force the memories back, but they fought for attention. He remembered that night alright. He had regretted that night every day for his whole life. He hadn't told Remus, or Harry, or…anybody for that matter about his brother being a Death Eater because…because…he was ashamed of him. His brother had been weak and gutless…he couldn't even stand up to Mother and Father once. Sirius had begged him to change his mind, but his little brother had refused to listen. It was too late to forget, and like so many times in his life, he was pulled into the memory of the night Regulus became a Death Eater.

_He was younger…much younger. It was a Sirius Black before Azkaban had made him so much older. He was running through trees, weaving in and out, a desperate look on his face. He was chasing after his little brother, Regulus, who was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. Sirius had been trying to avoid this day from the moment his parents had learned that the Dark Lord was for Pureblood supremacy. To his parents he was a lost cause, but Regulus…Regulus could be convinced to continue their biased ways. Regulus always did whatever made Mother and Father happy. He would even become a Death Eater…_

_He stopped, hands on his knees, breathing deeply. Regulus had to be close. Sirius had been following him from the minute he left the house. Surely his brother wasn't faster than him?_

_There was a noise a little ways in front of him. A figure was walking through the trees, twiddling their thumbs nervously. Regulus! Sirius stumbled forward and tackled his brother from behind. They both went crashing down, Regulus cussing, Sirius laughing. Regulus's face was shoved into the dirt. _

_Sirius took a good look at his little brother, who was dressed in his finest black robes. His short black hair was combed back, something Regulus had never done before. "Getting all dressed up to become a monster, huh, Reg?" He pinned Regulus's arms down, preventing the struggling boy from escaping._

_Regulus rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Sirius, you can't stop me. I'm going regardless."_

_Sirius shoved Regulus's face deeper into the dirt. "Why are you doing this? Do you really want to be a Death Eater? Or is that just Mother and Father talking?" Regulus shifted uncomfortably under Sirius's gaze._

"_Sirius…I have to do this. Maybe you can live with Mother and Father's disapproval, but I can't."_

_Sirius hated that his brother was so focused on their parents' approval that he couldn't even think about what was best for himself. Sirius slowly got off of Regulus and sat on the ground next to him. Regulus took his face out of the ground and picked a spot and spot next to his big brother. Sirius let out a small chuckle at the sight of brother's dirt covered face. Regulus took out his wand and sucked the dirt off. He looked at Sirius, a sad expression on his face. "I have to go. The Dark Lord will be waiting for me."_

_Sirius grabbed his arm. "No, you don't. I haven't told you yet, Reg, but I'm going to run away. James said I can go live with him. You can come with me. We can live at the Potter's. You don't have to become a Death Eater." _

_Regulus sighed. "It's not as simple as all that. I just can't let Mother and Father down. They're counting on me." _

"_Please, Reg. Don't do this." Sirius gave Regulus a pleading look. Regulus was looking at his hands, thinking. Suddenly he threw himself at Sirius, wrapping his arms around his brother in a bone breaking hug._

_Sirius was shocked. He couldn't remember the last time Regulus had hugged him, or he had hugged Regulus for that matter. Slowly, he hugged back, holding his little brother close to him. Regulus was crying. "I don't know what to do, Sirius."_

_Speechless, Sirius rubbed Regulus's back, comforting him like he used to when Regulus was very small. It was odd. They were no longer kids, but teenagers. Teenagers with big decisions to make. Yet they were hugging like they were little, just letting all their troubles out. Sirius was the older brother. He needed to protect Regulus. "Come with me, Reg. Screw Mother and Father. Let them wallow in their pureblood mania. You don't have to listen to them."_

_Regulus gave a big sniff and pulled away from Sirius. He looked at Sirius with those bright blue eyes, tears still on his face. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I can't let down Mother and Father. Or the Dark Lord." He stood up and pointed his wand at Sirius. "I'm sorry." Regulus muttered something and ropes shot out of his wand and wrapped around Sirius. Sirius cussed and yelled, pulling at the bonds that would not give. He shot his brother a look of hatred. How could Regulus do this to him! They had just shared a brotherly moment, and next thing he knew he was bound with ropes while his little brother got up to leave._

"_Please, Sirius. Don't follow me. I don't want you to get involved in this." Regulus gave him one last look, before walking away through the trees. Sirius struggled, yelling Regulus's name. He would so pay next time he saw him. When he was sure Regulus was a good distance away, he shuffled his hands around and was able to locate the dagger in his pocket. He always carried it, in case of situations like this. He began sawing at the bonds. Like hell he was going to stay here while his brother went off to become a Death Eater. He was going to fight Regulus to the very end._

_After a few minutes of slow sawing, the bonds fell away. Sirius stood up furiously. No way was Regulus getting away that easy. He stormed off in the direction his brother had left, ready to pound some sense into Regulus. After clawing his way through the dense forest for what must have been forever, he heard voices and paused just outside a clearing. Daring to peek from behind the tree he was hiding behind, he was met with a horrible sight. Regulus was bowing low in front of the Dark Lord himself, surrounded by Death Eaters, all with their faces covered by masks._

"_Are you willing to swear your loyalty to me?" Voldemort said, staring down at Regulus._

_Regulus didn't answer right away. Voldemort didn't like hesitation. "Your answer, Regulus."_

_Regulus gulped. "Yes, my lord."_

"_And do you swear to do as you are ordered by me, without hesitation?" Regulus glanced up, and then fixed his stare back at the ground. He was thinking. Sirius whispered, hoping somehow Regulus would hear. "Please, Reg…run away…don't agree…please…"_

_Regulus nodded. "Yes, My Lord."_

"_Stand," Voldemort ordered. Regulus obeyed. The Death Eaters were whispering amongst themselves, excited. Regulus was still not looking at Voldemort. Voldemort reached out and forced Regulus's face up. "I don't like being lied to. Can I assure your loyalty?" Sirius dug his nails into the tree in fear. _

_Regulus locked eyes with the Dark Lord and nodded. "I will never lie to you, my lord."_

_Voldemort smiled. He reached out and gripped Regulus's left arm tightly in his hand. He turned it till the underside of Regulus's arm was visible. He took out his wand and placed the tip on Regulus's skin. "There is no turning back after tonight. Your loyalty must never waver. You serve me and only me."_

"_Yes, my lord." Regulus's voice was a monotone, devoid of emotion. He betrayed no fear, no worry. _

_The tip of Voldemort's wand pressed deeper into Regulus's skin. Voldemort opened his mouth to say the words that would mark his brother forever. "NO!" Sirius screamed. He ran out from his hiding place, his wand out. Everyone was staring at him, shocked. Suddenly he didn't think what he was doing was such a good idea. He locked his eyes on Regulus, who was staring at him, his mouth agape. Voldemort let go of Regulus's arm and turned to him. With some unspoken order, two Death Eaters came up behind him and grabbed his arms. He attempted to escape, throwing his weight from side to side, but the Death Eaters proved too strong. They held him in place while Voldemort came forward, head tilted to one side, like he was curious. The Dark Lord's red eyes bore into his, almost breaking his determination with one look. He continued to glare when Voldemort stopped in front of him. "And who are you?"_

"_Someone who's going to stop you from turning another innocent person into a monster." He said defiantly. Voldemort reached out a hand and gripped his chin so he could get a good look at his face._

"_You look awfully familiar. Have I seen you before?" Voldemort questioned._

"_I surely hope not. I don't think I could have survived seeing your ugly mug twice in my life." Voldemort tightened his grip, his expression angry._

"_I will not be talked to like this. You best learn to respect your superiors."_

"_I respect only those who earn my respect. And I've never been one to respect my elders. Especially not bastards like you." He spat in Voldemort's face to emphasize his point. Saliva dripped down Voldemort's cheek for a second, before his eyes lit up in anger. Sirius felt a wand against his chest. "Crucio!"_

_At first he wouldn't scream. This wasn't the first time he'd been put under the __Cruciatius__ curse. Except…this time was different. This time it hurt a lot more. His legs shook and he seemed to be losing control of his body. A small scream escaped, until he slammed his mouth shut. No way would he show weakness in front of the Dark Lord. He glared despite the tears starting to form in his eyes. A voice spoke up in the middle of the torture. "My lord, please, stop! He's my brother! He meant no disrespect!"_

_The curse ended and Sirius remained standing by sheer will alone. Voldemort let go of his face and looked over to Regulus, who looked panicked. "This is your brother?" Voldemort did not look pleased._

_Regulus's eyes shot to Sirius. "Yes, my lord."_

_Voldemort turned back to Sirius. "Why did you come here?"_

_Sirius didn't answer, still getting over the effects of the __Cruciatius__ curse, so the Death Eaters twisted his arms painfully. "My brother doesn't know what he's doing. I'm trying to prevent him from making the biggest mistake of his life."_

"_I know exactly what I'm doing, Sirius! You can't tell me what to do!" Regulus yelled, coming forward._

"_Yes I bloody well can! I'm your older brother! How could you even think of becoming a Death Eater, Reg? How stupid are you?" The Death Eaters and Voldemort were watching the back and forth with interest. It was quite entertaining._

"_I'm not stupid. You're the stupid one! Do you know what Mother and Father will do when they find out you're going to run away? They'll disown you! Is James Potter going to pay for school? Is he going to help you for the rest of your life?" At that moment there was no Death Eaters, no Voldemort. There was only two brothers with lots of pent up anger, letting it all out by yelling at each other._

"_I'll be fine. I'm not the one who's willing to sell their life away to some lunatic just to make Mother and Father happy!"_

"_Shut up, Sirius! Just shut up! You just don't understand! Ever since you went to Hogwarts and met that stupid James Potter, you haven't had time for me! He's not your brother, I am!" Sirius and Regulus glared at each other, breathing harshly, trying to find words for what they were feeling. Sirius knew what his brother was saying was true, but he didn't want to believe. Regulus was the one who needed to rethink his loyalties. Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but Voldemort had had enough._

"_While that was…interesting, you two are now wasting my time. Regulus, come here now." Regulus walked boldly over to Voldemort. Sirius was still trapped and couldn't stop him. He held out his left arm to Voldemort, his eyes locked on Sirius. Sirius could see a hint of fear in his brother's eyes as Voldemort grabbed his wand and again placed his wand against Regulus's skin. "Sirius, is it? You can watch as your brother becomes the very thing you wanted to stop him from being…what did you call it? A monster?"_

"_Morsmorde." Voldemort whispered. Regulus fell to his knees, screaming. At that moment, Sirius didn't care about the fight that he and Regulus had just had. He just wanted to protect his little brother. _

"_Stop it! Stop it now!" He roared, kicking back and catching one of the Death Eaters with a blow to their privates. With a grunt of pain, the grip loosed on him and he was able to break free. He ran towards were Regulus was screeching. Blood flowed down his brother's arm, coming from the image that Voldemort was etching into his skin. He was close, so close to attacking Voldemort and stopping the curse, but a spell hit him in the back and he fell onto the ground painfully. He felt something soaking his back. Blood. His vision was blurring, causing Regulus to go out of focus. Despite his pain, Regulus turned his head slightly, still screaming, to look at him. With the last of his energy, Sirius muttered, "Reg…no..." before passing out, still hearing Regulus's screams in his head…_

The vision left as quick as it had come. Sirius was left shaking, glaring at Voldemort who had that evil smirk on his face. Sirius realized that Remus was staring at him weirdly, almost like he couldn't believe his eyes. He was wondering why, when it clicked. He wasn't the only one who had seen the memory. He looked over to Harry, whose brow was crinkled in confusion. He must have seen it too. He was rather embarrassed. That memory had been private.

"An interesting memory. Very entertaining. You tried so very hard to stop your brother, Black, but you failed. Regulus Black became a Death Eater. A very loyal one too. You must have been crushed the next time you saw his arm with my mark upon it, always reminding you what you failed to do."

Sirius dug his nails into his palms. He was up to his limit with Voldemort. Not only has the Dark Lord hurt Harry, not once but multiple times; he also made him relive a day he'd rather forget. Remus and Harry would never think about him the same way again.

"What did your brother's screams sound like again? Like this?" Voldemort took out his wand and placed it against Harry's chest. Sirius's eyes went wide. "Crucio!"

Harry was screaming again, eyes rolling into the back of his head. His whole body violently shook in Voldemort's arms. Sirius saw not only Harry being tortured so horribly, but at the same time his brother. Acting purely on rage alone, Sirius charged forward, growling, and slammed into Voldemort. He heard a crack, and all three of them: Sirius, Voldemort, and Harry; all fell onto the cement floor of the cell. The force caused Harry to roll away from the two men. He stopped, unmoving, his chest soaked with blood.

Sirius was punching every bit of Voldemort he could reach. "Take Harry and run!" He yelled at Remus. Still shocked at what Sirius had just done, Remus stumbled over to Harry's side and picked him up gently. He ran out of the door and down the hall.

"NO!" Voldemort shouted, shoving Sirius off of him. Sirius hurriedly scrambled to his feet before Voldemort could. He ran after Remus as fast as he could, nearly stumbling and falling when a searing pain lit up his shoulder. Something was in his back, but there was no time to stop and find out what. He ran into Remus in the main room. They could hear the Dark Lord coming up behind them. Spells missed their heads by inches, hitting the walls and sending plaster falling all around them.

"Give me Harry!" Sirius held out his arms for his god son. Remus quickly passed Harry on, and then he paused.

"Sirius…you're bleeding." He reached for Sirius. Sirius moved away.

"It doesn't matter right now. Just follow my lead." He went back farther into the room, then turned and faced the wall of windows. He gripped Harry tightly. Remus was next to him, waiting to see what he would do next. Hoping they wouldn't die, Sirius ran towards the windows, picking up speed. With a scream, he turned slightly, threw all his weight into his shoulders, and crashed through the glass.

There was a shattering boom, and glass exploded all around him. He felt some of it cut his arms, but what he was mainly focused on was keeping Harry from getting stabbed with a piece of glass. The two of them were airborne and time seemed to slow down as Sirius twisted in the air so his back was to the ground. The earth came quickly and Sirius hit it painfully, taking the full impact so Harry wouldn't have to. Whatever was in his back was forced in a bit deeper, making him groan in pain, but he sucked it up. They needed to escape.

He shakily got to his feet. He looked back and saw Remus standing at the broken window, gaping down at him. "Come on, Remus! We don't have time!" Remus peered down at the drop, hesitant to jump. "Remus, get your ass down here now before Harry bleeds to death!"

What finally made Remus decide jumping was a good idea was Voldemort's hand reaching out for him. Luckily, he saw and jumped before Voldemort could get any real purchase. He landed with a thump on the ground next to Sirius. Sirius reached out a hand and helped him up. They dared to look back and saw Voldemort standing in the outline of the smashed window, glaring down at them, red eyes cutting into their very souls. His mouth began to move, and a hissing sound came out.

Out of nowhere Harry began squirming and moaning, fighting against Sirius's grip. His eyes were still closed tightly, and he was throwing his head from side to side. Sirius became conscious of the fact that it was Voldemort who was causing Harry to do this. "We have to get Harry away from Voldemort."

Remus nodded his head in agreement and they took off across the Malfoy estate. Death Eaters poured out of the front doors, shooting spells at their backs. Remus attempted to run backwards so he could shoot spells at the approaching Death Eaters. Sirius sprinted as fast as he could; trying to ignore the pain he was feeling. He knew Harry's was a hundred times worse.

The gates were getting closer, and Sirius yelled back to Remus, telling him to open the gates so he wouldn't have to put down Harry. Remus took off ahead of them, grabbing one of the still unconscious Death Eaters and holding up their left arm, showing their Dark Mark. The gates slowly creaked open, allowing Sirius to just slip through them. He only slowed his pace when he entered the trees, and this was only because he couldn't run and avoid hitting trees at the same time. Remus was behind him again, urging him forward. Then suddenly Remus was gone. Sirius didn't stop though. He had to keep going.

But eventually he couldn't go any farther. He stopped and fell to his knees with Harry still in his arms. "Forgive me, Harry." He placed the bleeding boy as gently as he could on the forest floor. It had begun to rain. Harry, without a shirt and in flimsy shorts, was freezing. He whimpered and wrapped his arms around himself as best he could. Sirius reached back and wrapped a hand around what was sticking out of his back. With a painful grunt, he yanked it out. For a second Sirius's vision went dark, the pain almost overwhelming. But again he shoved it to the back of his mind. That was something to deal with later.

In his hand was a dagger, covered in his blood. Voldemort must have thrown it while they were leaving in an attempt to stop them. He tossed it aside. The wound would be dressed later.

He quickly pulled off the Death Eater cloak that he had put over his own clothes. He leaned down next to the shivering boy and enveloped him in the warm cloth. Harry stopped his shivering and pulled the cloak closer around him, relishing in the new found warmth.

Sirius was about to pick up Harry again, but he heard a noise. It was a rustling sound. The sound that one makes when moving through a forest. He seriously wished Remus was here right now to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. He stared off into the trees on high alert.

Then he saw who was making the noise. It was a Death Eater. Sirius growled as the Death Eater walked closer with no sign of stopping. He changed into his dog form and barked loudly, hoping to scare the man away. When the Death Eater didn't even pause, and instead pulled out his wand, Sirius attacked. He propelled himself forward and jumped on top of the man. He clawed at the man's chest, wanting to cause him as much pain as possible. The man was fighting back, but didn't stand a chance when Sirius was in his protective state of mind. This man wanted to bring back Harry so he could be hurt. Sirius wouldn't let that happen. He was stopped only by Harry's voice.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed. Sirius spun around to see Harry in the grasp of the werewolf/ Death Eater, Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf placed a hand on Harry's neck and squeezed, causing Harry to choke.

"Your skin is so soft, Potter. So…delicious looking. Think the Dark Lord would let me have a bite if I was the one to give you back to him?" Greyback laughed when Harry's face turned purple from lack of air.

Sirius snarled at him, and with his dark hair plastered to him from the rain, and his mouth open to show off his long fangs, Sirius looked rather frightening. He lowered his body closer to the ground, getting in position to pounce on the laughing werewolf. He never got the chance.

A jet of light hit Greyback in his side, throwing Harry from his arms and causing him to crash face first into a tree. Remus ran out of the trees, panting and sporting a bruised face. "You have to get Harry to St. Mungo's, Sirius! Now! I'll hold them off until you get far away enough to apparate, but you have to be quick. I'll get the Order and meet you there."

Sirius nodded that he understood. He changed back into his human form. "Be careful, Remus!" He called out, before lifting Harry back into his arms and taking off in the opposite direction. He shoulder was still in agony, so it was slow going. Harry was limp in his arms, his breathing very shallow. "Stay with me, Harry. Just a little longer now." He muttered. Whether Harry heard him or not it was hard to tell.

As they continued running, Sirius felt the apparition wards start to fade around him. He was almost far enough away to apparate. He thought they were in the clear until the hissing started again. Harry clenched his teeth tightly, fighting Sirius with what little energy he had left. "Please…stop…stop…" he cried. Sirius had to stop moving just to keep the boy from falling out of his arms. What could possibly be bothering Harry this badly?

Then he heard it. It was like a voice in his head. And somehow, he knew what he was hearing was what Harry was hearing, and that Harry was making him hear it. "You will be punished severely, Pet…I will cause you such pain that you will beg me for mercy…but I will not give it. The torture will go on continuously for days, so much so that you will barely be able to breathe between your screaming." Images flashed through his mind; Harry being whipped till screams could no longer be ripped from his throat. Harry, strapped face down to a table, being stabbed repeatedly in that spot on his back that caused him such agony. Harry, withering under the pain of the Cruciatius, calling Sirius's name.

The images continued to fill his head, but he fought to keep moving. They were so close to getting away.

Each step took a lot of effort. Harry seemed to be growing heavier and heavier in his arms. He knew he had lost a lot of blood too, and that they both needed to get to St. Mungo's if they wanted to make it.

The magic of the apparition wards was pulling at him, trying to keep him from going through. But his determination was strong. After one more painful step he broke out of the wards and stumbled into freedom. Without hesitation and without looking back he turned quickly and pulled Harry with him into the black, smothering darkness…

He landed with a crash just outside the rundown doll shop that disguised St. Mungos. Luckily, he was close enough that the muggles watching on the street couldn't see him behind the muggle repellent wards. Breathing deeply, Sirius staggered over to the glass window and pounded on it. "Let me in!" He demanded. The doll behind the glass look affronted, but allowed the window to become a portal anyway. Sirius scrambled through and landed in St. Mungos with much commotion. Eyes stared at him as he pushed past the wizards and witches in line to get to the front. There was quite a bit of yelling and many people tried to pull Sirius back. That was until they saw that most of his back was covered in blood.

The nurse at the front gave him a stern look. "Sir, I must ask that you return to the back of the line and wait till it is your turn."

"You have to help me now!" Sirius needed to get his point across as quick as possible. Harry needed help immediately.

The nurse pushed up her glasses and sniffed. "And what makes you so much more important than everyone else?"

"This," He shuffled Harry around if his arms and brushed Harry's bangs away from his forehead. The nurse gasped and her whole stuffy attitude collapsed. "Come this way. Hurry, now." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him deeper into the hospital, shouting at other Healers and nurses that she needed help. Sirius allowed himself to be dragged along. He didn't have much strength left in him anyhow. He knew that this lady would make Harry better again, and that was all that mattered.

They were brought into a white room with two beds. A nurse was trying to take Harry from his arms, but he refused at first. Harry was safe with him and only him. "Sir, you have to give Mr. Potter to us. We can help him." Rather reluctantly, Sirius allowed Harry to be taken from him and laid down on the bed to the right. Another nurse herded him over to the other bed, where she firmly made him sit and ordered him to stay. There was a big group of both Healers and Nurses surrounding Harry's bed, so Sirius could no longer see him. This made Sirius uneasy.

One Healer separated from the crowd and came over to him, giving him a tight smile. He gently asked if Sirius could take off his shirt so he could get a better look at his wound. Sirius obeyed. The Healer inspected his back, waving his wand and clearing up the blood so he could see better. Sirius took this opportunity to ask about Harry. "Will he be alright?"

"Hmmmm?" The Healer wasn't really paying any attention to what Sirius was saying. Sirius checked the name tag. This Healer's name was Maxwell.

"Listen, Max, I need to know if my godson will be alright." Max's forced smile flickered a bit. He turned to the bedside table and grabbed a tiny bottle, examining the potion inside. "It really is too soon to tell…" He pulled out the cork and handed the bottle to Sirius. "Drink this. Unfortunately whatever you got stabbed with broke off a bit in your shoulder. I'll have to take it out or your skin will heal over it." The potion tasted like ice and made his whole body go numb.

It was difficult to move his mouth. "Max…I don't…care about…me. Just tell…me if Harry will…be alright."

Max sucked his teeth, not looking up from his work. "Sir, we don't have a definite answer for you at the moment. The damage to your godson is extensive…may I ask how it happened?"

Sirius hesitated at first. How much should he tell them? He decided on the bluntest answer he could give. "Voldemort."

Everyone in the room flinched at the name. Max nodded. "That's what I was thinking." With a rather sickening pop, the shard of metal was pulled from the gash. Max wrapped his shoulder in gauze, gave him another potion to make the numbness go away, and then finally said he was fit enough to get up.

Sirius ran over to Harry's bed and pushed aside the people around it. Harry was lyinging in the middle, looking like he was in so much pain. There were many different colored gels spread across his skin, but the immense damage was still visible. Something white was poking out of the top of his skin. It was a broken rib. Sirius recognized that this must have happened when he had tackled Voldemort.

He reached out and grabbed Harry's cold hand in his own, rubbing it in his hands, hoping Harry would recognize him. The hand twitched slightly in his own, then wrapped its fingers around his hand.

"Sir, I don't believe I caught your name." Said the nurse who had been at the front desk, looking up from rubbing a purple potion soaked rag on Harry's legs. Sirius looked away while he tried to remember what name Dumbledore had told him to use. He didn't look too much like the Sirius Black that had escaped from Azkaban. He wasn't as recognizable now. Timmy…Tanner…Tom… Tom! That was it!

"Thomas Cadswell. I'm his godfather." Satisfied with this answer, the nurse turned back to healing Harry. "Please, can any of you tell me if Harry will make it? Will he be able to see again?"

One Healer gave him a confused look. "What do you mean will he be able to see again?"

Sirius almost screamed. Did they not notice that Harry was blind? "The Dark Lord took his bloody sight! Can't you see that?" The Healer looked at him doubtfully, as if Sirius didn't know what he was talking about. He went over to Harry's head and lifted one of Harry's eyes lids. He gasped in shock.

"Merlin…" he whispered with a shudder. The other Healers saw too, and you can see sadness fill their eyes. "I…I don't know, Mr. Cadswell. His sight was taken by very Dark Magic…very Dark and painful magic. I don't think there is anything we can do…" Sirius felt all hope wash out of him.

"But…you have to be able to do something…anything. Please…he's my godson." He gave them a pleading look. The Healers hung their heads sadly and said nothing besides the spells that were supposed to heal Harry's injuries.

Harry's mouth opened slightly. Sirius leaned in close to hear what Harry had to say. "He…he said…that Dum…Dumbledore would…have…told me…" Harry stopped, exhausted. Sirius gave him a chance to breathe. "Would have told you what, Harry?"

Harry wet his lips as best he could. "The prophecy…that he…tortured me…for…"

At that moment, the door to the room was thrown open and the Order of the Phoenix poured inside. There was Remus, limping slightly, followed by Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mad-eye Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Healers and nurses moved out of the way to allow them to get to Harry's side. They fell around Sirius, staring openmouthed at the shattered boy in front of them. Hermione placed her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes. "Harry?" She mumbled.

Harry turned his head just slightly. His eyes looked to the left of Hermione's head. "Hermione? Is that you?" Hermione nodded, unable to say a word, her eyes roving over Harry's chest and the wounds that were still there. "Hermione?" Harry said, a little more desperately. "Are you there?"

Hermione sniffled. "Harry, I'm right here. Can't you see me?" Sirius's grip tightened on Harry's hand. Hermione didn't know yet.

Dumbledore came forward, his blue eyes searching Harry's. "No, Ms. Granger…I don't think he can." Dumbledore reached out and took Harry's face in his hand. Harry screamed, tossing and turning, trying to get away from the person who was touching him. Only Voldemort ever grabbed his face like that.

Sirius ripped Dumbledore's hand away from Harry, glaring at him. "Don't. Touch. Harry."

Dumbledore looked shocked at Sirius's tone. Sirius addressed the others. "Listen, before you find out for yourselves, I'm going to tell you." He paused; making sure everyone was looking at him and not Harry. "Harry is blind."

Everyone in the room froze. Ron spoke first, his voice shaking. "How?"

"The Dark Lord took it from him. I am not sure how." Sirius admitted.

Mad-eye Moody marched over to Harry's hospital bed and peered down. His bright blue eye spun around wildly in his head. His real eye crinkled slightly. "The Dark Lord used the Deporto curse on him. Dark, dark magic…there is no way to reverse it that I know of." The crowd of people around Harry's bed turned to look at the Healers who were behind them, waiting patiently for the others to leave. They nodded solemnly to the unsaid questions being thrown their way, agreeing with Moody. Sirius finally let go of Harry's hand so the others could have a chance to talk to Harry, and reassure him that everything would be fine.

Sirius grabbed Remus and Dumbledore's arms and pulled them to the side. Dumbledore seemed affronted, but remained silent; wanting to hear what Sirius had to say. Sirius was in no way happy. He wanted answers, and so help him God if Dumbledore refused to give them. "What prophecy does Harry keep talking about?"

Dumbledore's face went pale. "What?"

"Dumbledore, I don't need this! Harry keeps going on about some prophecy that Voldemort wanted. Voldemort told Harry that you know it." Dumbledore's normally calm appearance had cracked slightly.

Dumbledore didn't answer, so Sirius continued on. "This prophecy is the reason Voldemort kidnapped Harry. Harry is my godson and I want to know what the hell he was talking about. If you don't care about Harry enough to let us know, then you and I have a problem."

Dumbledore's mouth opened and closed. "I never thought he would come for Harry because of it. I wasn't aware…"

"I suppose you also weren't aware that Harry has a Convulsus spot? Or did you just forget to tell us?" Remus cut in.

Dumbledore's eyes shot from Sirius to Remus and back again. "It is no longer a concern. We will have Harry under the upmost protection. The prophecy doesn't matter at this point. I will tell it to Harry when he is fit enough to hear it, and if he wishes to inform you of it, then he can. As for what you said, Remus, I was aware of the fact. Voldemort has remained unaware of it up till now. I will see what I can do for him." Sirius and Remus wanted to say more, to complain and rant until they were blue in the face. Dumbledore would have none of that, though. He gave them both a look that said while he wasn't acting like it, he really did care for Harry's welfare and just didn't want to alert the others.

Sure that the understood, Dumbledore turned and left the room. The Healers, having had enough of waiting, ordered that they needed space to work and two people could stay, but everyone else would have to leave until they were done. Arguing erupted all around.

Sirius put his hands around his mouth in an 'O' shape, and yelled. "OY! It's already been decided who's staying." They all turned to him, awaiting an answer. "Remus and I are staying."

Instantly there was uproar. Mrs. Weasley was ranting that obviously her and her husband were the best choice to stay. Hermione and Ron were arguing that Harry needed his friends. Kingsley agreed with Moody and said that Harry should have constant protection. Sirius raised his voice to be heard over them all. "Why don't we just ask Harry, then?" He went over to Harry, everyone watching closely.

"Harry, it's me. Who do you want to stay with you while the Healers fix you up?" Harry touched Sirius's face, just to make sure.

"You…" He rasped. The Order looked a bit put out, but they just wanted to do what made Harry comfortable. With many backward glances, everyone left, closing the door quietly behind them. Sirius took a permanent seat at Harry's side. Remus sat next to him and grabbed his hand, comforting him in a way words never could. They watched the Healers pour potions down Harry's throat and place spell after spell upon him. A little color returned to Harry's cheeks, which made Sirius feel a bit better. The treatment went on for about half an hour, before the Healers finally cleared out. Remus and Sirius were left alone with Harry, who was looking very tired, his eyes at half-mast.

"Remus…" Sirius glanced at Remus. "What are we going to do? Harry's blind…they can't do anything about it. And he may not even be Harry anymore. Voldemort may have finally broken him." He laid his head on Remus's shoulder, staring at his godson.

Remus placed a gentle hand on Sirius's back, holding him close. "Blind or not, we will always love Harry. We will be a family, and Voldemort will never get his hands on Harry again."

Sirius grabbed Harry's hand again with his free one. Remus was right. No matter what, Sirius would always love Harry, no matter what. Harry wasn't just a godson to him, but a real son. He had Remus and Harry, and he was happy. Regulus would have been happy for him. He knew this to be true. And as he held Remus and Harry, he just knew that he never wanted to leave them ever again.

And that was all that mattered…

**If you read the whole story, thank you so very much. This story has been driving me mad and I am so glad I can finally post it. Please take the time to review. It would mean a lot.**

**On a side note, I am still trying to figure out which stories I want to update first. If you have an opinion please leave it in the review and I would greatly appreciate it. Again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
